1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an active positioning element for a rubber mount. The element includes a space surrounded by a housing, a positioning member, and a working member which is designed as a spring element arranged within the housing. The positioning member and the working member are movable back and forth in the direction of oscillations introduced into the rubber mount, and the positioning member is sealed off from the housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
A positioning element is shown in German Patent 39 18 753. In that patent, the positioning element is integrated in a hydraulically dampening rubber mount, the positioning element is formed by an electromagnet and the working member is formed by a leaf spring on which the electromagnet rests. The positioning element in this prior art embodiment is used for active isolation of acoustically disturbing oscillations. The manufacture and use of the positioning element of this type can be difficult, since the introduction of fluid into the space and the sealing of the space require a particularly expensive design, and since the physical properties of the fluid available generally require attention to electrical insulation of the current-conducting parts of the positioning member, as well as arrangement of the positioning element in a thermally insulated fashion.